


Unknown Love

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: female Reader x Mephisto fic! Yeah, so this fic is in second person. So you're from europe and was studying in an exorcist program there, living with your aunt. One fateful day she was posessedd, and you had ot mvoe. The only other family you had left was in japan. Lucky you! Anyway, you pass the midterm entrence exam to get into true cross academy. You had to complete being an exorcist. Your had lost your parents to demons. No one knows that though. Your dormmate, Airashi, isnt the kindest. Being a tamer, you use it to give her a tempant. Uh-oh. What will happen to you? Read to find out~!





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking around campus after normal classes for the day, already exhausted. Heading to the cram school was a pain within itself. What was even worse is that you were falling behind. Your familiar, a red panda-type demon, was no help at all. All he did was sleep and act like a scarf. “Some familiar,” You mumbled, gently petting the small demon that was wrapped around your shoulders.   
“You talkin’ crap?” The mini panda mumbled, before using its fluffy tail to gently smack the side of your face playfully. You couldn’t help but smile at the antics. Feeling dread upon arriving at cram school, Shemi was the first to greet you.   
“Y/n!” Shemi sprung up from her seat as you entered the classroom. “I made you a small bag of herbal tea,” She grinned, pulling out a small tea bag.   
“Wow, thanks Shemi,” You said, smiling and taking it. Your familiar picked its head up and sniffed the bag, before going back to it’s sleeping position.   
“It’s a stress reliever,” You kept a smile on your face, even though you felt your eyebrow twitch.  
“It’ll be helpful, thanks,” You said, before going to sit by Izumo. You guys didn’t talk much, but were cool. When the bell rang, you gave a gentle rip to the summoning paper you used to let your familiar go.   
“How is Shuni?” Izumo asked about your familiar, still reading a book.   
“Lazy as always,” you replied, pulling out a notebook.   
“Well it's in his name,” Izumo said, giving a soft sigh.   
“Have you guys heard the rumor? Apparently Mephisto has a major anime addiction. I also heard he has a whole room dedicated to stuff like that,” Renzou Shima said, smirking like a criminal.   
“That's a total lie,” Bon said, shaking his head. “He’s too renown to have stuff like that,”   
“Sure, but if it's a secret, then he totally could have it!” Renzou defended himself.   
“He does kind of have that aspect.. Maybe he could have it? Koneko spoke up, while finishing up some high school work.   
“See! I knew I could count on you Koneko!” Renzou said, glancing back when Yukio entered. He slid into his seat from sitting on the table, giving a sigh.   
“Please take your seats,” Yukio announced as he entered the classroom. “Today we will be learning about…” As Yukio teached, you took notes feverishly. Having missed, you needed to catch up and fast. Being a transfer student was hard enough as it is, but they moved so much faster here.   
By the end of class, your notes looked like a toddler wrote them. You let out a heavy sigh, knowing you’d have to rewrite them.   
“See you tomorrow,” Izumo said, gathering up her stuff.   
“Bye,” You mumbled, summoning your familiar. Shuni came, before happily snuggling against your neck.   
“Miss me already?” The constantly sleeping familiar mumbled.   
“You know it,” You shook your head, putting everything into your backpack.

Shuni is your best friend. He is the only one from your past you are able to keep around. He was originally your mother's familiar, and your babysitter when you were younger. Sadly, your biological parents had passed away in a accident with a few powerful demons, which had inspired you to become an exorcist. Back in Europe, your aunt took care of you until a demon came and possessed her. She was deemed unsafe to be around. The next relative was in Japan. You did some research before coming here, seeing that true cross had an exorcist program. Easily enrolling and passing the entrance exam, you attend regularly now. You only got here a week ago, and were still adjusting. To the time difference mainly, and that caused you to oversleep and be late on many occasions. Fun. Finding some friends to be around was tough too. Shemi flocked to you when you first arrived, Shima tried to hit on you of course, Ryuji introduced himself, but didn’t make an attempt to be friends. Koneko was polite to you, Rin was… well Rin, and to you, the only normal one there was Izumo.   
Anyway, you were walking back to your dorm now. Giving a large sigh, you gently pet the familiar on your shoulders. He was the only comforting thing you were able to bring with you from the place.   
“Don’t worry, I miss them too,” Shuni said, nuzzling into your neck. Shuni, your familiar, had been there for you since you became an exorcist. He knew your parents, and your aunt. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but was a great friend.   
Walking in silence now, you looked at the ground. You weren’t from around here like most of the people that attended, so you stood out. You looked up when you heard a small noise, before seeing a little white dog. You glanced around, looking for an owner, before going up to the small dog.   
“Hello there puppy~!” You cooed, reaching out and petting his head fondly. “Are you lost? Did you escape?” You cooed, slowly making your way to sit down on the ground, hands not leaving the puppy. Shuni opened his eyes, recognizing the form. Before the familiar could speak, the dog transformed into Mephisto. He stood, gently holding your chin with a single finger, forcing you to look up at him.   
“I like to make a surprise appearance,” He said, grinning. You blushed deeply, looking over the demon’s features.   
“M-Mr. Faust..” You stuttered, shocked from the sudden appearance.  
“Y/n, be wary,” Shuni whispered into your ear, before sitting at attention. Mephisto’s green eyes drifted to the familiar, before his grin faded.   
“Oh, you’re a tamer?” Mephisto said, before letting go. You looked down quickly, a blushing mess. No one had ever touched you like that before.   
“Yes, Mr Faust,” You mumbled, too embarrassed to look back up at him. He noticed this, and gave a slightly annoyed look before gently touching your cheek, making you look up again.   
“You don’t have to be so shy,” He said. “You weren’t when I was a dog,” He teased.   
“T-that's different…” You mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He smirked, before getting real close. He was about to whisper into your ear, but Shuni put a stop to that by biting his hand.   
“Ow, little pest…” Mephisto mumbled, pulling away. The demons glared at eachother, before mephisto snapped his fingers. An invitation appeared in his fingers. “Here, and you can call me by what the other Exorcist’s know me as, Mephisto Pheles” He handed it to you. You took it from his hands, smiling.   
“Thank you…” you said, looking up at him. “What is it?” you asked cautiously.   
“You can look at it when you get back to your dorm,” He hummed, grinning devilishly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.   
“Y/n… That was samael, the demon king of time,” Shuni warned, before relaxing against her body again.   
“No.. That was Mr. Faust- Mephisto Pheles.. He’s the founder,” you said, standing still. Still in a little bit of shock from the intimate meeting, you slowly began to walk back to your dorm. You repeated the name to yourself, the ‘m’ rolling off your tongue. “Mephisto..” 

“Welcome home, y/n ,” Your roommate, Airashi, greeted you. She was laying in her bed on her stomach, looking at a magazine. “How was school?” She asked, legs bent and gently swinging behind her.   
“It was okay,” You said, dropping your bag by your desk. Shuni jumped from your shoulders and went to the little dog bed you had kept under your desk. “I ran into Mr. Faust on the way home from school…”   
“Really? Airashi looked up from her magazine, a bit shocked. “With the purple hair and everything?”   
“Yeah, Aira, it was so weird!” You said, sitting up and looking back at her. With a confused look on your face, you spoke. “He was a dog at first, and then he transformed!” Arashi's face dropped from the look of surprise to a look of annoyance.   
“Again with the demon stuff? Mr. Faust is not a demon. You know that,” She said, rolling her eyes. “I can’t ever trust anything you say,” You sighed heavily, annoied that she didn’t believe you.   
“I’m telling you- they’re real. You just turn a blind eye,”   
“I’m sure they are,” Airashi rolled her eyes again, as if she was talking to a child. “And your imaginary red panda friend is real too!”  
“Hey!” Shuni said, huffing. “I’m real,” But of course, Airashi couldn’t hear or see them.   
“Whatever,” frustrated, you rolled onto your side, holding your arms open for a minute. Shuni took his cue and moved into them, happily cuddling with you. You held him close, not wanting to be antagonized any more.   
“You claim to be an exorcist, but all you are is weird,”   
“Shut up,” You said, clearly annoyed by her refusal to believe you.   
“You know, I had my own room before you came here,” She taunted. “Now I have to share with a weirdo,”  
“I said Shut up, Airashi,” You growled, hold on shuni getting tighter. Shuni wiggled, a little uncomfortable. She’s so damn bothersome.   
“No, because you’re weird and aren’t gonna do anything about it,” Airashi got up from her bed, going over to your closet space. “You dress weird to,”  
“Get out of my closet!” You panicked, getting up from your bed. You quickly darted over, pushing her out of the way. You kept in your closet the remains of your parents, tucked away in jackets and boxes. Memories of your life before here. You couldn’t let her find them. Things like that were easily possessable, but they had a seal on them, so it was okay. Any exorcist would understand, but a normal human would not.   
“Did you seriously just push me?!” Airashi yelled, outraged. “You did not,” She hissed, moving closer and pushing you into the closet. Outraged, you called upon your familiar.   
“Shuni! Attack her!” Shuni hesitated, looking back and forth between you and Airashi.   
“Seriously? You’re calling on your imaginary friend?” Shuni shut his mouth and tackled her, using the same power that Kuro had, of size growth. Shuni was agitated by her as well, even though he was usually in control of his emotions. Airashi screamed out when she was bit, Shuni leaving a tempting. “What the fuck!” She screamed, kicking the familiar away from her. “I’m so ratting on you!” Arashi yelled, before running out of the room.   
“Oh damn it,” You mumbled, Shuni returning to his original size. The first wave of dread spread across your skin.   
“Better get ready to move,” Shuni said, sighing as well. In the distance, there was screaming. From Airashi of course. Girls filled the halls as you went to see what was wrong. Airashi was covering her head, seeming to be cowering from something. Around her were coal tars that had sunk in.   
“Poor girl,”   
“Looks like another one is going crazy,”  
“Maybe it’s because of tests coming up?’  
“I don't know, call the counselor,”  
“Yeah, she should probably go home,” Were just some of the comments that were being rumored throughout the hall. You went back into your room, now quickly gathering all of your things and packing them in a few suitcases. With adrenaline rushing through your skin, you pulled out all your belongings.   
“Shuni, She’s gonna rat on me…” You warned, stuffing all of your belongings away.   
“We’ll have to move again,” Shuni said, pulling his dog bed up and into the suitcase. 

Within a few minutes, there were a few teachers helping Airashi out of the building. You watched from the window, groaning inwardly. That rich girl would probably try to get you expelled for that. Filled with never ending dread, you pulled out your cell, looking through your contacts. You pulled up the only person you knew who would help you.   
“Hey Mr. Okumura? You and your brother have a whole building to yourself, right?” 

 

Dragging your luggage over to the old boys dormitory, you did your best to avoid the public eye. Yukio was waiting outside for you. He pushed up his glasses when he saw you.   
“Y/n,” Yukio said, giving a sigh. “Tell me what happened,” He said, helping you pull your luggage to a first floor room.   
“Okay, so Airashi was being disrespectful to me. She kept moving me as an exorcist and claiming that I’m just weird. She claimed my familiar was an imaginary friend, and this and that. And then she went over to my closet and started to go through it!” You have a heavy sigh. “I keep my parents in there, and I didn’t want her finding them. She would have told on me for having ashes, but… I guess this is much worse,” You have a heavy sigh, sitting on the bed. Yukio stood in front of you. “So I pushed her out of the way, and then she pushed me back. I got pissed so I had Shuni attack her,” Yukio raised a hand to his face, first pushing up his glasses and then rubbing his temples.   
“You had your familiar give a student a temptant,” Yukio said with a heavy sigh. You nodded quietly, before looking down. Rin walked in, shaking his head.   
“You fucked up,”  
“Y/n, You can't do that,” Yukio said, giving a heavy sigh.   
“I know, it was an accident!” You said, before falling back on the bed and groaning. Feeling despair, you felt like there was nothing you could do.   
“Dude you’re gonna get expelled,” Rin commented, standing in the doorway.   
“Thanks for your input Rin,” You groaned, putting your arms over your eyes.   
“Not a problem,” Rin said, smirking and shooting finger guns before turning to Yukio. “I’m going out for a while with Bon and them,” He said, before turning around and leaving the building. Yukio just shook his head before turning back to you.   
“So what are you gonna do? Sir Pheles is gonna know within the hour or so,”   
“I don’t know… He’s totally gonna expel me…” As if on cue, a pink smoke trailed into the room, before with a snap, Mephisto appeared, standing tall. You quickly sat up, the faint smell of strawberries in the air. “...Sir Pheles!” You stammered, looking up at him from the bed.   
“Pleasant seeing you again, y/n,” Mephisto looked down at you, a sly smile on his face. “We seem to have a situation involving you,” You swallowed, before looking down.   
“Yeah...about that…” You played with your fingers, embarrassed.   
“Save your words, y/n,” Mephisto said, bending over and placing a cover finger to your lips. Yukio rolled his eyes at the time demons antics. “Come with me, we need to discuss something.. Privately,” Yukio raised his hand and touched mephisto’s shoulder.   
“She's a good kid,” Mephy just looked down at yukio, before snapping his fingers. Within an instant, you both were in mephisto's office. You couldn’t help but blush as you were alone with the demon king. 

Silence was the only thing that filled the air, Mephisto leaning on the desk with his head resting on his hands, which were using the table to keep him up. Mephisto’s green eyes looked over your form, taking in every detail his eyes could see, the curve of your shoulders, the dip of your collarbone, how your hands were fumbling with each other in this silence. The demon king was speechless, looking how your (l/s) (h.c) rested against your head, and how your features reflected your personality. While you were playing with your fingers, there was a soft knock at the door. It slowly opened up to reveal a counselor, along with Airashi. Shuni, still wrapped around your neck, moved down to your lap, lying between your thighs comfortably. Airashi jumped when she saw you, trembling, hands with a deadly hold on the counselor.   
“She’s gonna hurt me again,” You heard Airashi whisper to the counselor, but as that was the only noise in the room, it was hard to miss. Clenching your fists at the statement, you closed your eyes, feeling a fire of irate emotions in your stomach. Mephisto noticed the change in you, looking more than amused now.   
“Don’t worry, Miss Takashi, Miss (l/m) will not hurt you,” Mephisto said, sitting up now and putting his hand flat on the desk.   
“That thing will!” Airashi said, referring to Shuni, still trying to leave the room, but the counselor blocking the doorway.   
“Please, I only obey my summoner,” Shuni mumbled from his spot on your lap. You couldn’t help but let a smirk creep onto your face, a hand lovingly petting him from his head to his tail. Shuni rolled over to expose his black stomach, your hand easily moving to pet his stomach. Shuni was always on your side. He saw everything that happened.   
“Y/n, please dismiss your familiar,” Mephisto ordered, hand reaching out for the summoning paper. You gasped faintly, but felt around.   
“It’s my last summoning paper…” You mumbled, pulling it out of your coat pocket. Shuni frowned, looking up at you. You held the small paper in your hand, it marked with a small brown spot, from dried blood. You hated this part. It felt like you were breaking the heart of your beloved familiar, the only constant thing in your life, from between the moves, and the demons. Shuni was with you through it all. Dismissing him felt like a waste of time, since holding onto him with the same paper would just be easier. You teared up a little, holding the paper with both hands. It felt like you were killing him.   
“I will provide you more,” Mephisto said, watching patiently for you to tear the paper. You closed your eyes tightly, gently giving the paper a small tear, it barely breaking the circle. Shuni disappeared with a poof, your lap empty. It felt colder now, the presence of heat now gone. Looking down at your empty lap, you swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. You slowly handed the ripped paper over to Mephisto, placing it into his gloved hands. “Thank you,” Mephisto threw the paper away into a small black trash can that was under his desk. “Miss Takashi, please enter the room,” Airashi entered, still nervous being around you after what had happened. The counselor pulled up a few chairs for them, sitting between them. “So, what happened?”  
“She attacked me!” Airashi claimed, trembling in her seat. “She must have drugged me or something while I wasn’t looking! Because now I’m seeing all of these weird things,” Your mouth fell open a little bit, before glaring at her.   
“You provoked me! You were going through my stuff and insulting me!” You retaliated. Mephisto’s eyebrows rose, interest peaked. “You didn’t believe me, and then you called me weird, and then you went through my private things!” You rose from the chair, outraged. “And then you lie? I was protecting my things!” Airashi flinched in the chair, but quickly regained herself.   
“I wasn’t going through your things, I was grabbing something I accidently threw in there earlier!” She claimed.   
“How dare you!” You clenched your fists, looking down for a moment. “I don’t need my familiar to hurt you,” You moved to step around the counselor, who promptly stopped you.   
“Why would I lie? I’m not here for the attention!” Airashi taunted, which just enraged you more. Outraged, you jabbed the counselor in the gut with your elbow, before going and suckerpunching Airashi. With a single hit, she fell back to the floor, having stood up too.   
“Y/n, Sit down,” Mephisto commanded, not pleased anymore. A little amusement was fun, but now that one of the richest attenders were hurt by another student… well, it's not good. Overwhelmed with anger, you didn’t listen, but waited for Airashi to get back up. “Y/n” Mephisto growled this time, before using a bit of magic. He pointed a finger at you, before using it to force you back into the chair. “Are you aware of the consequences of your actions?” You huffed, steaming in anger still, you can’t stand liars.   
“No…” You mumbled, clenched fists in your lap now.   
“Most likely a lawsuit for assault against you,” Mephisto said, now no longer caring about the passed out student on the floor. “But, since you have special circumstances, for a small favor I will take care of all of this for you,” You blinked, anger suddenly disappearing as The counselor carried Airashi out of the room.   
“A favor?” You repeated, looking at him curiously. Mephisto raised his hands again, resting his head against his hands, covering his mouth.   
“Favors of more sorts,” He said, with a small hum.   
“What do they consist of?” You asked, tilting your head. You were very hesitant about it, not knowing what he would have you do.   
“Have you heard of the twelve labors of Hercules?” Your eyes widened, before Mephisto laughed. “That was a joke, relax y/n,” You frowned, giving him a small glare.   
“Not funny,”  
“To you it’s not, but to me that was,” Mephisto said. “But as for the favors, I cannot tell you,” You groaned, leaning back in your chair.   
“So, do you accept my proposal? You complete the favors, I’ll take care of her for you,” Mephisto said, voice suddenly dripping with venom. You looked around the room, sighing. Hesitantly, you spoke.   
“I accept..” 

With a loud snap of gloved fingers, everything seemed fixed. The time demon looked over your figure once again, before a grin spread across his face.   
“So, y/n,” Mephisto opened up a drawer in his desk, pulling out a small stack of summoning papers. “Here are these,” He haned them over, before clasping his hands together. “You will be my personal assistant for the time being,” You took the papers happily, and didn’t hesitate to begin summoning Shuni. Just as you were biting your pinkie to get a drop of blood, you paused, teeth holding onto the skin.   
“What?” You mumbled, before removing the finger from your mouth. “Personal Assistant? What does that entail?” You asked, gripping the stack of summoning papers. You put the neat stack of papers into your coat pocket, keeping one out. Personal assistant didn’t sound like such a safe job. Just hearing it sent chills through your spine.   
“Oh, just whatever I think of,” He said calmly, before leaning back in his office chair and pulling out a PSP. You bit your tongue, hard enough for the taste of blood to fill your tastebuds. You swallowed a complaint, before quickly licking the summoning paper, successfully getting blood on it. Mephisto noticed the action, but didn’t say anything.   
“My best friend from another realm, join me,” You mumbled, successfully summoning Shuni. The familiar appeared on your lap, just where it had disappeared. Shuni smiled and happily nuzzled against your face. Your hands wrapped around the red panda, giving him a hug.   
“Miss me already?” Shuni said, happily snuggling into your arms.   
“Always,” You smiled back at the familiar. Mephisto watched from the corner of his eye, a ping in his chest. Mephisto looked back at his game, fingers jamming the buttons.   
“Your new room will be in my masion,” He said, using his right hand to snap, your luggage disappearing. He pulled out a key from thin air, before sliding it over the table. “This is a key to your room. Don’t go bragging to anyone about it,” You blinked, before taking the golden key.   
“My room?” you repeated, looking at the key. It reminded you of a celestial key from fairy tail. Maybe it was a connection, considering how Mephisto is possibly a weeb, according to the rumors. Looking at the key, your felt your eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Thanks… I guess,”   
“You start tomorrow. Go rest until then. And don’t forget to eat,” Mephisto reminded, turning in his chair and continuing with his game.   
“‘Kay..” You said, before standing up. Shuni jumped down from your lap before he was evicted. He easily then jumped from the ground to your shoulder, sitting on it like a parrot.   
“He is strange,” Shuni said, looking down at the key. Staring at the key still, you walked out of the office building. After walking a distance, you looked around to make sure there were no students watching before you used the key. Sliding the key into the door, you hesitated before turning the key and opening the door. You looked at the ground, quickly stepping in and closing the door behind you. Slowly looking up, you took in sight of the bedroom. There was soft, cream colored carpet covering the room. The walls were a deep purple color, looking like a artificial grape flavored candy. The floor layout was abnormal. It had a bay window seat in the middle of the room against the wall, shelves along the sides. There were pastel pink pillows accenting a white rectangle cushion that was on the seat. There was a small handle under the cushion, it opening up and having a hidden storage area under it. To the left of the bay window, there was empty wall, a single window with a crescent top illuminating the room. Turning onto the wall, there was a king size bed. It had a traditional redwood headboard up against the wall, flower designs carved into it. There were blood red sheets on the bed already, purple pillow cases on it to match the color of the room. There were pink decorative pillows on it as well, accenting the design of it all with swirls and spirals. The bed covered up most of that wall, only night stands on either side of the bed, giving just enough room to walk through. Then there was where you stood on the next wall, the door smack dab in the middle of the room, across from the bay window. There was a small chest at the foot of the bed, decorated like the window. On the wall with the door at the very end, was a walk in closet. The final wall that finished the room had two glass doors, that lead to a balcony. It had a white table on it, looking like it was made of wood, but put together like a work basket. There were two chairs that matched the table, pink cushions on both. On the right side of the bay window was a redwood dresser- to match the bed of course. Your luggage was up against the bench that was at the foot of the bed, waiting to be unpacked.   
“I guess this is our new room,” You said to Shuni, who jumped down from your shoulder. It was overwhelming, looking at the room. It was a big difference from your dorm room, which you had to share, to this one which was at least twice the size and all to yourself. He went over to the bay window, happily sitting down in it and looking out.   
“Wow! The view here is amazing!” He exclaimed. Walking over to the window, you saw what he was talking about. It was a beautiful view, a room high enough up to where you could just make out the amusement park.   
“It is pretty..” You mumbled, before going out onto the balcony. The outdoor section was pointed towards the sunset. “We’re gonna have to watch the sun set later…” You mentioned, before looking around. “And get some curtains,” You walked over to your luggage, placing it on the chest and unzipping it. Slowly, you began to unpack, letting Shuni rest on the bed. “I guess there's more than enough room for both of us to sleep on the bed now,” You said, tossing the small dog bed into the walk in closet. Feeling a vibration on your side, you pulled out your cell. Oh, her. You hit the red decline button, before tossing your phone to Shuni.   
“Hey.. don’t throw stuff at me,” Shuni mumbled, easily moving away to lay on a pillow. You just shook your head, continuing to unpack.   
When everything had a place, and everything was in that place, you finally took the time to relax. You crawled onto the bed, before laying on your stomach and putting your face into one of the many many pillows. “Why is this bed so comfy..” you mumbled loudly into the pillow, letting the silk sheets cool your face down. “It must be magic..” You groaned. After a few moments, you rolled over onto your back, placing your hands on your stomach. “I wonder that that means…. Being his personal assistant…”  
“Maybe it’s just like getting him coffee and stuff,” Shuni said, standing up. He came over and settled himself by your side, nuzzling his face under your arm. You wrapped your arm around his side lovingly.   
“Maybe it's worse…” Anxiety filled your head, but you quickly shook it off and sat up. “We should go get dinner,” You suggested, before crawling off the bed and going to slip your shoes back on. Shuni followed you, walking on his own now. You exited the room, and looked down the hallway. To your left, it turned down into a new hallway.. To your right, it just continued.   
“This looks like it’s gonna be a maze,” Shuni said, looking around.   
“Why don’t you use those powers of yours. You’re kin of the earth king, aren't you?” Shuni gave you a look, clearly biting his tongue before sitting down and closing his eyes.   
“You know I don’t like using this power,” he hissed, before letting out a low hum. Using the vibrations he got back from the hum, he was able to make a map of the mansion in his mind.   
“Yeah, but we need it now,” You reasoned, not wanting to get lost. Shuni opened his eyes, black orbs unfocusing.   
“This way to the kitchen,” Shuni said, going to the right. He eventually led you to the kitchen, where you ran into a chef. 

“Hello,” You said, making the chef jump in surprise.   
“Who are you! How did you get into my kitchen?!” The chef held a knife out, pointing the tip at you.   
“Woah there,” You pulled out your Id, and the key mephisto gave you. “I’m Mephisto’s personal assistant, well starting tomorrow, but I live here now,” You said calmly, watching as the chef stuck the knife in the cutting board, before crossing his arms. The knife stood straight up. Feeling intimidated, you kept your cool.   
“I wasn’t told about this,” The chef said, glaring daggers at you.   
“I’m sre he’ll tell you tomorrow morning about it- anyway, i’m hungry,” You said, looking at him.   
“Like Hell I’m gonna feed some stranger,” The chef said, before going over to the wall and pulling a string. “Security!” He shouted. Flinching, you backed away, before quickly exiting the room. Shuni followed. Not wanting to get caught, you ran.   
“Why are we running?” He said behind you, following closely. “We didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“I don’t know- but that guy has knives and who knows what Mephisto will do to me if i cause another person to get a tempant,”   
“That.. is very true,” Shuni said, panting after you guys stopped running.   
“Y/n! What in gehenna did you do?” Mephisto asked, appearing in front of them in a puff of smoke.   
“Nothing- I just wanted something to eat” You said, bent over from trying to catch your breath. You stood up straight, looking at the time demon.   
“You- That's all?’ Mephisto said, looking at you before he relaxed. He sighed, before shaking his head. “Next time, just tell me what you’re trying to eat,” He created a picnic basket and handed it over. You took the basket, before looking up at him.   
“Okay...:” you looked at him for a moment, keeping eye contact. Your e/c met is green eyes, a tension building between the two. Looking deep into his eyes, you felt as if he was staring into your soul, you doing the same to him. You noticed that his irises were the same color all around, the same green of Amaimon’s hair, pupils looking likes holes into oblivion, almost as if they were mini-gehenna gates themselves. You were about to speak, but mephisto beat you to it.   
“I should get back to work. I will retrieve you at 7am tomorrow morning to start,” He said, not blinking or breaking eye contact. You matched his gaze.   
“What about schooling?” You asked, hand adjusting the grip on the basket.   
“Don’t worry about it,” You had no choice but to let him take care of it. “You will attend cram school, but your high school classes will be taken care of,” Mephisto said, bending over just the slightest to be eye-level with you. “You go rest, you’ll be busy tomorrow,” He said, raising a gloved finger and gently tapping the tip of your nose, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.   
“That Ass!” You cursed, blushing like mad the minute after he left. “He totally hypnotized me,” You lied to yourself, stomping back to your room with the basket in hand. You couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter when he came to your mind, and how easily he could control you. How his purple hair reminded you of royalty, and how he was basically a king. Thoughts flooded your mind as you stomped down the halls. Those damn green eyes, looking like green tea candies. He made your heart explode in your chest, beating like the bass drum in a marching band.   
“You’re such a tsundere,” Shuni commented, rolling his eyes.   
“Oh shut up” You hissed, finally finding your room. You set the basket on the chest at the end of your bed, kicked off your shoes, and jumped into the bed. You buried yourself under the covers, trying to cool your blush.   
Eventually you fell asleep, face planted in the pillow, on your stomach. Shuni noticed when you fell asleep, before he wrestled with the blankets and pulled them over you. When you were all sunggled in, Shuni found his way under the covers and slept calmly next to you.   
In the morning, the sun shining through the large windows.   
“Shuni… Take care of the light…” You whined, rolling over from a sprawled out position to more of a traditional laying on your left side with your leg bent.   
“Its’ the sun Y/n” Shuni whined, getting up anyway. He transformed into his bigger version, laying in front of the glass doors. You let out a long groan, eyes feeling like they had bags of sand holding them closed. You forced your eyes open, with a long, overdramatic whine. Mornings, are not your thing. You barely reacted when there was a knock at the door.   
“Huh?” You mumbled, before attempting to crawl out of the bed. The tangled blankets around you kept you in the bed. “Just leave it at the door…” you called out, before letting your upper body fall back into the bed. The promise of sleep clouded your mind, causing you to doze off again. A knock again spring your hazy mind awake again. Grumbling about nonsense, you were finally able to get out of the large bed, almost falling over the blankets when you got up. You made sure you were covered before you went over to the door. Opening it slowly, you looked at whoever stood there.   
“Good Morning Ma’am,” The maid said, holding some neatly folded clothes. “Sir Faust has requested that you are in the dining room by 7 am, and dressed in this,” She relayed the message, before holding out the clothes. You took the clothes slowly, not really noticing what they were.   
“Okay.. thank you,” You mumbled, face still tingling from sleep. You set the clothes on the little chest at the end of the bed before laying back down, flopping on the bed. Shuni let his form drop, turning small again. Light shone through the room, making you groan again. “Okay okay,” you waved a hand at the ceiling as if someone was there. “I’m getting up..” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” You shouted, looking at yourself in a mirror.It was a traditional french maid uniform, but it was way to skimpy and short for you. It highlighted your upper thighs, and if the wind blew once, your underwear would flash everyone. The upper half of the uniform was way too small, your chest almost popping out of it. “I am not wearing this,” You pulled the uniform off you, tossing it to the side. Now standing in your underwear and bra, you went and pulled on the student unifrom from your things. “That must be some kind of prank,” You muttered, getting dressed. You felt conflicted, a blush on your face but your head filled with anger. “Damn demon,”  
“Y/n! Good morning!” Mephisto called when you arrived in the dining hall. “You’re not in the uniform?” He tilted his head a little bit, looking at you.   
“It was too small,” You made up an excuse, before sitting at the table. Shuni sat in the seat next to you, wanting to bed fed.   
“Nonsense, I have your measurements on file,” Mephisto said with a snap, a tan folder appearing. He grabbed it and opened it up, looking down your profile. “They’re right here,” He said, a finger pointing at the words. Before he began to read, somehow you made it all the way across the table, snatching the file from his hands.  
“How dare you!” you yelled at him, now standing on the table with the file in your hands. Curious, you looked over the information. You huffed at the file, before rolling your eyes. You noticed Mephisto had been looking up the purple skirt of the uniform the whole time. “Perv!” you yelled, smacking him with the file before walking back to your seat. You sat back down, a blush covering your whole face.   
“You’re the one who decided to walk across the table,” He said, adjusting himself in the seat. You avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to talk about it. “Cute underwear, I wouldn’t have expected you to wear ones with designs on them,” If your face could get any redder, it would have.   
“Shut your mouth!”


	2. Chapter 2

After a totally awkward breakfast after Mephisto looked up your skirt, things did not get much better. Now, you were his ‘Personal Assistant’. Yep. As if you struggle to eat sausage links in front of him with eggs cooked, the gaze of the psycho chef running down your back, you didn’t think things could get worse.   
“y/n,” Mephisto said once both of you were done with the meal. You looked up at him, before taking the napkin and wiping your mouth. “I will have my seamstress adjust the uniform for you,” He mentioned, before standing up. “But what you are wearing now will suffice. Let’s go, the school is going to be starting for the day,” You nodded, blushing at the mention of the scandalous uniform. You got up from the table, putting the used silverware on the plate before following him. Shuni was no help at all, as usual. He just ate whatever you didn’t want. Silly panda…. A fond smile spread across your face, while following Mephisto to his office.   
“Today, I need you to read through these reports and then file them,” Mephisto said, pointing to a stack of papers that sat on a chair next to a filing cabinet. You blinked, looking over the huge stack.   
“Can’t you just use your demon powers to do it?” You asked, crossing your arms as your smile faded. Just busy work. Great. Displeased, you went over to the stack and ran your thumb against the stack, feeling the paper cuts to come.   
“I could, but I need something for you to do,” Mephisto said, venom dripping from his lips. You glanced at him, prepared to give him an annoyed look, but were caught in his smile. Your look ended up one being of slight shock, lips paring just barely. His face, stuck in a smirk. Those lips, curved so perfectly to just reveal a hint of those fangs, those damn fangs. You could just see them nibbling on your neck, leaving marks for everyone to-  
“You’re not falling in love with me now, are you?” Mephisto said suddenly, snapping you out of your thoughts. “Becoming infatuated with a demon like myself is quite a dangerous feat,” Thats right, its just infatuation. Nothing more. You looked away, pushing those thoughts to the back of your mind. So far back. To never reemerge. It cannot. It must not.   
“Who would want to fall in love with you anyway?” You retaliated. Boom! A blow to his ego! Now he should stop. You couldn’t stop a small smile from creeping up on your face as you watched his little reenactment like he was shot in the chest. He held one hand on his chest, bending over slightly, pretending he was just shot.   
“Attacking my Ego now, are we?” He said, smiling at his own little act. “That’s quite a blow,” A giggle slipped from your throat, before you began on filing the reports alphabetically, putting them in their proper place. Mephisto smiled at the giggle you gave, before going to his desk and sitting down. He wiggled the mouse to the monitor on his desk, letting his computer turn on. He began to work on that, responding to emails and scheduling events.   
“Alright, It’s all filed,” You said, stretching out your back. You then looked over your fingers, paper cuts decorating them. You sighed, biting your tongue at the small sting it gave. “Where is the first aid kit?” You asked softly, wanting to get the cuts covered before the chance of infection arose. Mephisto pulled open one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small one.   
“Did the papers cut you?” He asked, flipping open the small white plastic box. You walked over to him, showing your cut fingers. Mephisto examined them with his green eyes for a moment before pulling out the band-aids. He unwrapped a few bandages and wrapped them around your cut fingers. A sub conscious blush dusted your cheeks as you watched him care for your fingers. “Be careful,” He reminded, smiling up at you from his desk chair when he was done. You nodded, looking back into his green, hypnotizing eyes for a moment before looking away.  
“I will… What is next?” You asked, breaking eye contact to look away. Mephisto just smiled at your flushed face, looking at your body for a moment.   
“Can you take this card and go buy some instant ramen?” Mephisto pulled out a credit card, one that had a picture of the sign at Mephy land on it, and handed it to you. You blinked, before taking the credit card. “You can use mine for now. I’ll get the bank to make one with your name on it as well,” Your own what? How long was this arrangement? You just shook your head, putting the credit card into your pocket.   
“Is there a certain flavor you would like? Quantity?” You asked him, not very happy with being his errand girl, but at least you got to go for a walk? Trying to keep positive thoughts, you waited for his answer.   
“How every many you can carry,” He said, before touching his chin and thinking about his favorite flavor. “And Spicy pork,”   
“Got it,” You said, making a mental note. “Let's go Shuni,” You said, before walking out of the office. Mephisto spoke up before you could get to far.   
“Here, take one of these keys,” He said, tossing it to you. You caught the golden two, nodding. Thats two keys you have now. Maybe you should get a key chain…   
“Thank you,” You said, mind wandering off as you headed to the convenience store.   
“I think he likes you,” Shuni said once you two were walking.   
“He does not,” You said, blushing. “He’s just.. Being himself,” You defended.   
“He totally is flirting with you. Didn’t you see the way he put those bandages on your fingers?” You couldn’t help but look down at your covered fingers, blushing.   
“Well what if he is?” You said, clasping your fingers together. “I’m a student and he’s a headmaster. It could never work,” You reasoned. “Plus he’s a demon. Maybe it’s just a prank of his,”   
“I doubt it, Y/n,” Shuni said, shaking his little head. ‘Could he really? No.. not possibly..’ You thought to yourself. ;He did look up your skirt though. And he made those arrangements so you don’t have to move. And he’s really nice to you.. Ugh. This is frustrating to think about. Maybe I should just ask him? No way, that's to obvious. What if he said yes? What would I do? Do I like him back? I mean I like him as a friend and all but.. He’s an immortal demon….And way out of my league. Would he really want to get into a relationship with me? I’d end up getting old and not be pretty anymore… would he leave me? Would I go to hell for falling for a demon? If I did, would I be dammed? Would he come and save me?’ Anxious thoughts filled your head, causing you to almost run into a few people on the way to the small store. You arrived at the store with a heart beating as fast as the training unit on expert infinity mode shot out balls at the trainees.   
“S-Shuni,” You mumbled, feeling yourself begin to have shortness of breath. Shuni noticed immediately, rushing to your side. The store clerk looked at you when you came in, but didn’t pay much attention.   
“y/n, you're okay,” He said, becoming big enough to support you but not knock stuff off the isles. “It’s okay, you're fine,” He attempted to calm you.   
The last time you felt this way was when your parents had fought that demon. 

“y/n! Get back!” Your mother yelled at you. You ran to the back of the house, hiding in a wooden toy chest.   
“We need to call for backup!” Your father yelled to your mother. Holy bullets flew through the air. The current familiar out dispersed, causing pain to your mom. The familiar had been sent back forcefully. “(m/n)!” Your father rushed over to your mother, catching her before she fell. He shot at the demon again, before pulling out his cell. “We need backup! Were at..” He told them the address, and soon enough other exorcists were surrounding the area. “I can’t hold it back for long,” your father said into the phone, holding your unconscious mother close. He began chanting as loud as he could, desperate to hold the demon off. As soon as the backup arrived, your father had stopped for a moment, but a moment was too long. The demon capsized over them, flattening them. Bullets fell like rain. Yells and screams of orders filled the air. Screams of terror and pain added into the mix. It was like a tornado of pain, ravishing the land. You shut your eyes in the protected chest, shaking from terror.   
When it was all over, and the demon was exorcised, you could hear an exorcist talking, although it was muffled.   
“Didn’t they have a kid?” One said, looking around the area.   
“Yeah, they were married,” You slowly emerged from the chest, looking around. Your eyes widened, taking in the sight. The house you grew up in. Gone. The yard. Torn apart. Your parents. Dead. You crawled out of the chest, seeing the bodies of your parents.   
“M-mom!” You stuttered, starting to run over there. “Dad!” An Adult caught you before you could get any closer. “Let me see them!” You yelled, tears running. A doctor shook his head, laying a blanket over them..   
“Oh man,” The adult holding you said.   
“No.. they.. They couldn’t have..” You felt your heart racing, thoughts over loading your head. Would you be okay? Were they really dead? Who would take care of you? What was that demon? Why were you to survive? Why did this happen to you? Why couldn’t your mother get over her pride and call? Why did a demon have to attack them? Why were you left to live? Why, Why why!

“Why?” You suddenly sobbed in the middle of the small store. Shuni stood as a support, your body falling forward on top of him. Your legs gave out, suddenly unable to hold yourself.   
“Y/n, Its okay. It’s all over now. You’re safe,” Shuni cooed, and kept repeating small comforting words to you.   
“Demons ruined my life.. I can’t betray my parents by falling in love with one..” You whispered, slowly coming back. You sniffed, wiping at your tears with your face. Shuni turned his head just a little bit, looking back at you.   
“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to calm down. You held your breath, just for a moment until your heart stopped beating out of your chest. You let out the held breath, imagining all of your worries just floating away from you. You began to use a coping technique, four square breathing. Your breathed in for four seconds, held your breath for four seconds, and let the breath out for four seconds, hold again for four seconds. Using that technique, you calmed down fully.   
“Spicy pork…” You mumbled, Shuni moving to your side to let you see the ramen options. You grabbed a package of the ready made cups and held it in your arms, deciding buying in bulk would be better. You lifted 3 boxes onto your shoulder, it not weighing much at all. It was about 18 cups in all, which was just fine. You walked to the counter and paid for it silently, before walking back to the office. When you arrived, Mephisto wasn’t there, but there was a note on his computer screen. ‘Put the ramen in the pantry (behind my desk, there is one- it's hidden but it's there) and then take a break for a while. I’ll come find you when i’m ready. -Love, Mephisto’ You took the sticky note and crumpled it up, shaking your head. Stupid demon… You found the hidden cabinet in the wall and put the ramen in there, shaking your head as there was a coffee pot back there for hot water. His secret Ramen stash.   
“Come on Shuni, let’s go take a nap. I’m worn out,” You said to your familiar, who nodded and followed you through the door, using your key to get to your room. You collapsed on the bed, a hand on your chest. It still hurt, but not as much. Shuni transformed into his large size, big enough to be your pillow and blanket. He was like the perfect therapy dog. “You’re the only demon I’ll ever love,” You said to shuni, holding his giant paw close.   
“Love you too,” Shuni said, holding you close. Unbeknownst to you, Mephisto had been walking by your room, looking at the door. He was going to put some new clothes into your closet, but hearing that, he paused. ‘What does she have against me?’ Mephisto thought to himself, before snapping the clothes away. He transformed into a cockroach, and slipped under the door. Shuni’s eyes shot open, feeling his presence. You were already out, the crying earlier making you exhausted. Shuni looked up a little bit, but didn’t move enough to disturb you. Mephisto crawled in, before changing into his human form. He looked over your sleeping form, before looking at Shuni. “Your Majesty…” He whispered, not wanting to wake you. Mephisto held a hand up, showing him.   
“What does she have against me that you have?” Shuni swallowed, looking at your body.   
“Sorry y/n..” Shuni whispered to you, before looking back at the time king. “Kin of Amaimon I am, I do not wish to serve you, but I will tell you what has happened out of respect for your actions, regarding a place to stay and not be expelled,” Shuni said first, before taking a deep breath. “Her Mother was an upper first class tamer. Her Father was a Middle first class Dragoon and Aria. By sheer mistake of rits, Y/n had acquired her tempaint when she was very young. Once her parents found out, they introduced her to a few things to protect herself when she saw demons, such as prayer and Aria’s to chant silently. Her mother showed y/n how to summon demons, much as she did. I was her first real friend. She summoned me out of pure error, and fell in love with me. She had no control over me, but I couldn’t hurt a face such as hers. She’s grown much stronger since then though. I’m her best friend, and by pact of her mother, I will never leave her side. I’ve been called her ‘Imaginary friend’ and much more, but I won’t let that ever get to me,” Shuni said, looking at you the whole time. “She’s like my own kin,” He said, holding you close.   
“How did her parents die?” Mephisto asked, crossing his arms. “Her file says demon-related accident, but not more,” Shuni swallowed, giving a heavy sigh.   
“A couple days before it happened, her parents had taken down a demon. The day it happened, a demon of the same kin had possessed one of their neighbors. Her mother was confident, very confident. She thought she could beat everything, she was training to be an arch knight. She wanted to be the first female paladin. She was ambitious, thats for sure,” Shuni said with an affection smile. “But, she had too much pride too. To a fault. They were fighting the demon outside, y/n hid in a toy chest that was protected with a seal. I was on the outside, keeping it shut. Keeping her safe. Her father was much more logical, and wanted to call for backup. Her mother wore herself out, to the point where she collapsed unconscious. He called for backup and began chanting, but he was tired too. The tornado demon killed both of them. It was a gruesome scene,” Shuni said, becoming remorse. “Later once she was living with her aunt, Her aunt fell to possession. By this time, she had already begun training to be an exorcist, to avenge her parents. After her aunt was possessed, she was deemed unsafe there and was forced to move here, to japan. Attending here was her only option. She does not trust anyone related to demons. She blames them for her loss,” Shuni told Mephisto. The time king nodded solemnly.   
“She’s still in that mindset then,” Shuni nodded.. “She appreciates your kind gestures, even if she struggles to show it. That’s just the way she is. She denies her feelings of love, for fear that they’d be taken away,” Mephisto nodded, putting a hand on his chin and thinking.   
“You’re loyalty is noted,” He said, before transforming into his roach self and disappearing. 

About 3 p.m., Mephisto came to retrieve you. He knocked on the door this time, rattling you from your slumber. You slowly got up, untangling yourself from Shuni’s grasp and going over to the door. You opened it up, before looking at the tall demon king in front of you. Shuni gave a yawn, turning back small with a soft ‘poof’.   
“How was your rest?” Mephisto asked, leaning on his little white umbrella.   
“Well needed,” You said, giving a small yawn while stretching out our arms in front of you. They have a pleasing crack.   
“Good, I have another job ready for you,” Mephisto said, his signature smirk slowly creeping on his face. ‘Great’ you rolled your eyes, being sarcastic in your mind.   
“Shuni- Let’s go,” You said, glancing over your shoulder.   
“He can stay here, It’s really simple,” Mephisto grinned. That signature grin. That one that he gives when he knows something he did is gonna provide entertainment for himself. You knew something was up, looking at shuni carefully before gently giving the paper a rp, wanting to be able to summon him if you were in that situation. Shuni disappeared, looking back into your eyes.   
“This better not be a prank,” You warned, before sighing and following the demon down the hall. He lead you to a large room that was on the bottom floor of the mansion. It was like an old bedroom that had been remodeled to be a… pet room? Looking around, you couldn’t beleive your eyes. There were small demons in cages, just chilling, not having a care in the world. “Are they alive?” You asked softly.   
“Of course. These are just my pets. Sometimes they get out though. I want you to take care of them for me,” Mephisto said, going over to a large cage like the one usamaro was put in. It was currently holding a different humanoid demon, one of a human body, but having bird wings and a dog’s head. “A lot of them are just rejects,” Mephisto said, poking the demon before rubbing his head.   
“These guys are never seen before,” You said, looking around. You went to a larger cage, looking inside. It was like a clear box, but with the idea of a bird cage in mind. A harpy came down, scratching the fake glass with a screech.   
“Oh, That’s Flyta. She’s not happy with me right now, just ignore her,” He said when you jumped back, looking at the human-bird. Mephisto caught you when you jumped, gently placing his hands on your shoulders. He directed you over to a different cage, one on the opposite side of the room. “This is the one I think you can help,” Inside the mini room cage, was a smaller cave. It was like a zoo exhibit. “It shouldn’t hurt you,”  
“It shouldn’t?” You gave the demon an annoyed look, before pulling your shoulders away. You shook your head, before getting in the cage.   
“You’ll be fine, i’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you,” Mephisto said, before leaving the room.   
“Great… Just leave me. Fine,” You rolled your eyes, grabbing the bag of food he left. You gently stepped towards the cave, looking inside. “Hello?” You said softly. You froze in your stance, seeing two glowing red eyes from the back of the cage. Suddenly, it charged out, jumping on your body and knocking you onto your back. You now we're on your back, looking at the demon that sat on your chest.   
“Hello! Hello!” It had the face of a lizard, but the body of a dog, arms of a monkey as well. It seemed like these were all just experiments that survived.   
“Hi there…” You blinked, gently rubbing its head. It panted, which was a strange sight to see a lizard head panting like a dog. The monkey hands suddenly grabbed the buttons of your blouse, before pulling it apart and exposing your chest.   
“Nice Tits!” It said loudly, causing the other animals to laugh at the comment. You blushed heavily and pushed it off, before trying to close your shirt again.   
“Hey! Pervy demon…” You hissed, before grabbing the bottle it fed from. “Here, Eat your food,”   
“You gotta feed me mama,” It cooed, walking up to you and trying to climb up. “I heard the fresh stuff taste better,” It said, opening its mouth, ready to bite your breasts. You quickly kicked it off, now pissed.   
“Fuck off, and drink the damn milk,” You tossed the bottle over to it, and it just landed next to it. It looked at you, before attempting to eat the bottle whole. It faked choking before spitting it back out.   
“Can't, you need to feed me,” He said, sitting down, dog's tail wagging behind it.   
“Fucker,” You bent down, squatting with your knees together and grabbed the bottle, holding the nipple downwards. It moved close and began to drink, acting like a baby. “What are you way?’   
“Mmm… A thing Mephisto tried to make in the beginning and he couldn’t stand to toss me,” It mumbled, milk dripping from the sides of the lizard face, running down the scales and into the fur.   
“So he does have a heart,” You mumbled to yourself, waiting as it finished downing the bottle.   
“Do you have anything else i can eat, sweetheart?” It asked, trying to look at you seductively. You couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, standing up and looking at it..   
“I’m not a demon lover,” You rolled your eyes, moving to try and get out of the cage. In an instant, the demon pushed you back in, hands attempting to tear at the clothes. You pushed it off, grabbing your smoking paper from your pocket. You quickly summoned shuni, him appearing on the other side of the cage.   
“What’s up- oh my,” Shuni mumbled, looking at the demon tearing up your clothes. You hissed, the demon starting to scratch you up. You kicked it off, before looking at shuni.   
“Well- help me,” You said, huffing.   
“The cage is blocked by a barrier, i can't pass through,” he said. You rolled your eyes, sighing before kicking the demon away.   
“Go get mephisto then,” 

When shuni returned with the demon, your clothes were in shreds, barely wearing anything. Your bra was ripped in the front, only shreds of the shirt and your arms covering your chest.   
“Fuck you Mephisto,” you hissed, the demon finally backing off once mephisto told it to.   
“Any time, Leib, just tell me where and how hard,” He grinned, helping you out of the cage. You blushed faintly a his attempt to flirt, before pushing him off.   
“Don’t call me german names..” You said, before walking back to your room to change. Once you were alone with shuni, you blushed so much harder. :”I can’t believe he said that,” You mumbled, before going to the connecting bath and deciding to shower.   
Standing under the steaming hot water, you let it fall on your face. Damn demon….you groaned out, before pushing your face under the falling water. You reached down, turning up the heat just barely so it gently burned against your skin. With the warm water forcing you to relax, you slowly began to wash yourself, thinking about that whole situation. Why would he do that… you huffed in annoyance, rinsing yourself off when you were done. When you got out, you quickly wrapped a pink towel around your body, and used a white one to put your hair into. You stepped out of the bathroom, going over to your dresser. You pulled out some clothes, placing them on top.   
“Never imagined you’d look like that when you got out of the shower,” You jumped, hearing the voice from the bed. That was not Shuni. You whipped your head around, hold tightening on your towel.   
“What the fuck!” You shouted, seeing the purple haired demon sitting there on your bed.   
“What? I just came to check up on you,” Mephisto was sitting there, jacket thrown to the side and shirtless. Your eyes couldn’t help but wander down, seeing a purple line of hair on his stomach.   
“I’m dreaming,” You mumbled, before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. “This isn’t real,” You mumbled, putting a hand to your temples and rubbing.  
“Far from it, Lieb,” Mephisto hummed, leaning back on the bed and watching you.   
“Don’t fucking call me german names,” You huffed, looking at him again. You grabbed your clothes, about to head back to the bathroom to change. In a flash, the time demon had risen from his seat and was next to you, holding your hand.   
“It means dear,” Mephisto turned your around to face him, your face being at his shoulder height. “Y/n,”   
“Mephisto…” You mumbled, looking up into the green eyes. Your free hand tightened the hold on your towel, not wanting it to fall. You looked into those damn green eyes again, and felt trapped in them. Like a cage, you couldn’t escape the gaze.   
“I’ve been watching you for a while now, before you even found me in my dog form,” He started talking, not breaking eye contact. For the first time, you were able to see the love behind his eyes, and not just his eyes. He blinked slowly, looking into your eyes. “I was hoping you’d be able to fall in love with me. I’ve never fell for a human so hard and so fast before,” You sucked in a breath, feeling your throat tighten, like you were choking on tissues.   
“Mephy..” You managed to squeak out, pulling your eyes away. You couldn't accept a confession like this.   
You felt your body split into two parts. One side wanted to fall into the demon's arms, the other wanted to fight it. Your second side told you it was all a ruse to get you and play a joke. That side told you the demon didn’t love you. It told you that your parents would be disappointed in you. It told you that falling for a demon was wrong. That it went against being an exorcist.   
The other side swooned over the confession. It wanted to believe that his words were true. It believed that the demon was meant for you. That side wanted to trust the towel, and wrap your arms around his body. It wanted to plant kisses on his face forever, holding him close. It wanted to not care if he saw you naked or not. It just wanted to show him affection.   
With the two sides fighting inside you, you just stood there, looking at him. Your eyes slowly glossed over, your mind arguing with itself.   
“Mephisto.. I…” You took a deep breath, ready to tell your story about your parents to him. He put a finger to your lips, shushing you.   
“Y/n,” He said softly. “I already know, about your past,” He said, before removing the finger, gently caressing your face. A tear slowly snuck out from your eyes, running down your cheek. Mephisto gently wiped it with his thumb. “Don’t cry my liebe,”   
“I can’t..” You sniffed, unable to hold the sudden overwhelming flood of emotions. Mephisto gently ran his thumb against your lips, feeling the softness of them.   
“Shh…” Mephisto bent down just the slightest, pressing your lips together with his. He was gentle, closing his green eyes. You kissed him back automatically, before wrapping your arms around him like a snake, squeezing. You pulled his head close, closing your eyes. You held onto the kiss as long as you could, before having to pull back. You gasped for air, looking at the purple demon. Mephisto just had a smile on his face, before his hands met yours, holding them out. “Y/n, what are you thinking?”   
“That you're a great kisser and if i fall in love with you my parents will hate me,” You said in one long breath, forcing it out.   
“Y/n, being a demon doesn’t mean that were evil. It’s more of origins than good or bad,” HE said, holding your hands with his thumb gently rubbing them. “I would never do anything to hurt you,” You breathed in a shaky breath, before letting it go.   
“Mephisto…” You said softly, heart swelling. “I want to love you,, but i’m scared to love a demon of your status,” You took a large breath. “One of your strength, one of your position. If i fall for you, i have so many worries about what could happen,” Mephisto lead you over to the bed, sitting down on it with you.   
“Tell me your worries,” he said, turning just a bit to face you.  
“I’m worried that I won’t hold up to your previous lovers,” You started.   
“They were nothing but sex. I’ve had many lovers, but not many people who affect my heart like you,”   
“What if I’m not what you expect me to be?”   
“You're already everything i want,”  
“I've never loved anyone besides my parents,”  
“I’ll show you romantic love”  
“I’m worried that we are student and school admin..”  
“We’ll keep this as a secret,”  
“What if someone finds out?”   
“I’ll erase their memories,”  
“What if you fall out of love with me?”  
“I won’t. Feelings might change over time but I won't ever stop loving you,”  
“Will my parents find out,”  
“They’re not in gehenna,”  
“You’re immortal and i’m not,”  
“I could make you immortal. I could make you a princess,”  
“What?” You looked at him, blinking.   
“Yeah, I can give you everything you want. I can turn you into a demon,” He said confidently. “It’s painful, I’ve heard but it's possible,”   
“I don’t want to be a demon,”   
“Think about it. You don’t have to, but it’s always an option,”   
“Mephisto, do you really like me? Like seriously?” Mephisto looked at you, before taking your hands again and gently squeezing them.   
“I wouldn’t lie to you,” He said softly. You looked at him, before looking away.   
“Let me get dressed,” You said pulling away for a quick moment. You didn't want the towel to accidentally fall down. You grabbed the laid out clothes from earlier and rushed into the bathroom to change, and quickly apply some deodorant . God help you if he would smell your B.O. from being nervous. You stepped out of the bathroom after splashing your face with cold water. You went back over to the bed and sat on the edge, next to mephisto. You swallowed hard before you leaned over and kissed him. He gladly kissed back, goatee gently brushing against your face. You lifted a hand to hold his face, before that hand made its way to draping around his neck. Mephisto gently raised his hands to put them around your waist, pulling you closer. You adjusted your legs on the bed, one leg hanging off and the other in a tight v shape.  
Falling for him, you leaned closer and gently opened your mouth. Mephisto raised a hand to feel your cheek, gently brushing his thumb across your cheek bones. His head doubled away to look at your lips, his thumb gently placing itself on your chin, pushing down just slightly to make your mouth open up. He then gave you an open-mouth kiss, holding you close to him. He gently started to push his tongue into your mouth. You gasped a the wet muscle, not expecting it. You almost bit him, but were able to stop yourself before you did. He gently moved his hand back to your jaw, gently holding it open.   
“Y/n…” Mephisto mumbled, rubbing his thumb against your chin. “Relax… You’re safe in my arms,” He whispered against your lips, before pressing against them once again. The demon’s hands raised ever so gently, caressing your sides lovingly. You slowly closed your eyes, tilting your head. Groaning faintly, mephisto moved you to sit on his lap, scooting back on the bed. So you straddled his lap now, lips locked. You didn’t bother to try and fight him, but just let his take over your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
